Midnight moon
by Mr.Holt
Summary: He was the perfect mate for Nessie,Untill she finds out deep secrets,that will aftect her future severly.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_My very unnormal life_

Renesmee

I have been told a thousand times by Mom,Dad,Aunt Alice,and even Jacob(Who Is crazely attracted to me because of Imprinting)....''You are very special,You will Be Imortal soon,And your 'Immortal Birthday' Is coming up''. I frowned at this thought. I am supposed to fall in love with Jacob Black,But Mom And Dad both tell me that I don't have to,and I'm glad I don't. He has been a jerk here lately,and mean to _my _family. I was laying there on my bed thinking about this all morning:Who will be my ?Because it is not going to be no Jacob Black! I have been cooking for Granpa for two months now,And he still has his ''Need to Know''deal going on. I Knew that Dad was out side listening to my thoughts....This could be fun. _Edward Cullen!What are you doing listening to my Thoughts this early?! _I could hear him chuckle lightly.

''Just trying to figure out why my one of a kind daughter is staying up untill 2:30pm''He said this with some seriusness.

''_2:30?!!''_I gasped. He chuckled again. I heard him woosh gently away from the door. I got up to open the door,There was a note on the side of my door,saying this:_I am going to hunt with your mom and the rest of the family,I know that you have been eating human food,so There is $43 on the table downstairs. Sorry about listening in on your Thoughts. Go and use the $43 on food,If you get out and do something. You have been acting like a __Vampire! __Love your father,Edward Cullen._

So I went downstairs to get the forty dollers,and Took Dad's after all,I am 17 1/2. I pulled into the parking lot of The New Cafe down the road from Charlie's House. When I got in,I was looking around. I had never been here. Then I ran into something hard.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

_Love struck_

''Oh" I gasped. Looking up barely one inch,seeing the most beautiful face,A half-blooded Vampire.

His hair was black,and his eyes where black mixed with blue. He barely looked eighteen.

''It's ok,happens all the time'' He said with a soft and kind voice,with a small touch of darkness in it. It sounded like Dad's voice,mixed with Jacob's Voice.

''My name is Shayne,And your's?'' I tryed to remember how to talk.

''My name is Renesmee,but every one calls me Nessie''. He just stared at me,Looking like an angel.

''Well,would you like to sit down and drink some coffee?''. He signaled his hand to an empty table.

''Sure,Thanks!'' I said this anxiously.

It made him chuckle to himself. When I got to the table,he asked the waiter for some looked back to me.

''So,Your a Cullen,Right?''. I wondered how he knew.

''Yes,I'm shocked to find a half-blood _Here,_well,besides me'' I said in amazement.

''Well,so am I.'' He said,like these words where lifesavers. So,this morning I was thinking about who was,and he was staring me Face to face,Drinking Coffee,_Acting_ like a human.

''I have to admit,You ARE beautiful,Nessie'' I chuckled,a beautiful laugh.

''Thank you,But _You_ look Amazing yourself''. He smiled a angel's smile. I could not resist letting a smile cross my face.

''Do you want to hunt with me? I can not fill the burning in my throught,with more burning from a cup of coffee''.

He made It seem like he was the perfect man. Well,Vampire. When we killed a couple deer,neither of us spilled a drop of blood. We took out a whole herd. We laid out on the grass beside each other.

''How old are you shayne?'' I asked looking up at the sky.

''17'' He replied.

I scooted over,and relaxed my head on his stone like chest. He seemed calm and did not push me away,He liked it. He put his arm around me. We talked about life adventures we have had(His storys and my storys),Made jokes. Had some laughes. Then he looked down,I looked up. We where staring each other in the eyes. Then next thing I knew,we where kissing. We spent days meeting,hunting,and talking and having a good time. For the first time,I found . We fell deeply In love in a matter of three months. It was finally time to have him meet the family.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_Getting along_

After I told Shayne that I wanted him to meet the family,He was pleased. _This_,I did not expect. When we where driving to The ''Cullen Drive",I asked him If he had a special ablity. (Like mine,Dad's,and Mom's,Alice's,Ect.)

''Not that I know of,I may never Know.'' He replied calmly.

''When I told the family,They where glad. We are just going to hang out here,Then we can go up to my room,and talk like we usually do''. I said This as Loving as I was smiling. I knew that he was thinking I was going to Invite him to have sex With me in A house full of vampires. I slapped His arm. Hard. He just started laughing.''You know I would Not do that....With them there.''. I said this with an sexy edge to it. He stopped laghing,turned and kissed me.

Then pulled into the stopped and got out,as he walked me into the House of The unexpected. Everyone was doing there normal daily thing. Dad and Mom came walking up to us,and greeted us.

''Hello Edward,I'm Shayne.''He said firmly. Then they shook hands. ''And _You_ must be Bella,I have heard Good things about you.'' He said this firmly also.

''Yes,And I am glad to hear that.'' She looked over at Him,As if she was Going to say_ better take good care of her,or i'll get you. _Dad smiled at this Told Shayne

''I Am glad my daughter found herself a Boyfriend,three months ago,she was daydreaming about her -'' I cut him off with a low groan

''I told you not to embarress me Dad!'' I moaned.

''It's ok,I dont mind,Nessie''. I looked up at him,and smiled,as he smiled back. We introduced him to the rest of the family,had a good time. Then we went to _my_ ,after promising Mom no sex _tonight_.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Movie time_

When we got to my room,He looked around. He _seemed_ to like it,but I could never know. ''It....._Definitly does not look like a VAMPIRE lives here_!'' He said this teasingly. I could not help but to laugh. He Laughed too,We _Both_ know we are ment for each other.''Hey,we are acting like Vampires In A _Human's_ View,Just standing around,You got any movies?'' He said this teasingly,but It was true,We are acting like what _Humans _think we are.

''Sure,You want to pick one,or Me?'' I asked him calmly,We both knew that the others where listening.

''You can,But next movie I pick,Deal?'' He held one hand out. ''Deal'' I agreed. Shaking his hand. I was looking through the movies.._Interview with the Vampire_,Hmm,Sounds Ironic.I pulled the movie out of the closet,and put it into the Blueray player.''I have not watched half of the movies in there,And I thought that this Might be Ironic. But We need to see what _HUMANS_ think we do'' I said The Humans part Mockingly. We both laughed at this thought. We got to the part where the little girl was trying to cut her hair,and we heard a car pull up. Oh no, I thought. . .Jacob.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Imprinting:Bad_

Then we heard the door open and close. ''Who's that?'' Shayne asked,curiously.

''Jacob Black'' I replied,I have told him Jacob would Flip if I had a Boyfriend.

''Oh,Yea. Him. What do you think he is going to do when he sees me in _Your_ bed?'' He asked. He looked like he was planning what to do when Jacob blasted trough the door,and we both knew this would happen. ''Go crazy''I replied,Nervously. Then we heard a Loud _''WHAT??'' _from downstairs. Oh no. He came running up,Then busted my door's lock with one push.

''I'm going to _Kill you,She's mine.'' _Jacob said darkly.

''You just try,And You will be Out for days,Mutt''. Shayne said this with a tone,I never heard. Suddenly,every one was crowded around my door. Then Jacob went to Hit Shayne,But Shayne moved out of the way,Then threw Jacob down the stairs. Then we all went down the stairs. Forming a Oldschool fighting circle. Emmett was the ONLY one cheering.''Don't you go near her,You are unstable,Just calm down,Before you get hurt.'' He was _Reasoning _with him now? He must have meant it,when he said he would hurt him Carlisle was trying to calm them.

''Jacob,Just because you imprinted,does _not_ mean I am yours.''I said,calmly. This had really hurt Jacobs feelings. He was shocked by this. Pained. Then he came forward,to . Mad. Raged. He raised His fist. I held my hands in front of me,Afraid. Then Shayne ran at him,Almost sprinting. At that same moment,Mom and Dad opened the door,From their hunting trip. There was a growl,a a real loud bang,Like a was on the floor,Dazed. Shayne standing over him. Mom shocked. ran over to me. Hugging me tightly.

''Are you hurt? What happened Renesmee? ''She asked almost having a heart attack. Well,thats not possible.

''He was unstable when he found me and Nessie together,Then he told us,he would kill me,and that she was told him she was not,and he went to hit Me,now he is regretting not listening to my warning.'' He said this calmly. I was overwhelmed how calm he was. Carlisle looked at Dad,who did not belive this,And nodded to him.

''Everything he said _is_ true.'' Carlisle answered Dad's shocked expression, I knew that dad could see that in his mind anyways.

''Thank you Shayne,for protecting my daughter.'' Dad said this thankfully. Shayne nodded. Carlisle examined Jacob.

''He has a broken Nose, left hand,And three knuckles.'' He said as he continued Looking at him.'' We should call and tell His Father .Sooo,does anybody got the hot tempered wolfboy's,Father's,Phone number?'' He asked sarcastically. Emmett Bursted out laughing,LOUDLY. Then he patted Shayne on the back.

''I think your my kind of guy,You know that?'' Emmett asked. ''Sure,I bet you like armwrestling matches too?'' He asked,_Acting_ like he was guessing. Emmett's eyes grew wide.

''Yea,I do'' he said this like he just found a new best friend. What he did not mention,Was I told him that .And I also ''Showed'' him when Mom Beat him As a newborn. Dad smiled at me and Shaynes Thoughts. After we Sent Jacob home with billy,We looked at the wall that Shayne threw Jacob into. ''Sorry''Shayne said weakly to carlisle.

''It's ok,You where protecting Nessie,It was worth it.'' he replied. Shayne and I could not resist smiling at each other. When we got to my room,Carlisle Looked at the door,lying on the floor. Broken,Like Jacob's heart,and Other bones as well.

''That was Jacob.'' He told carlisle. ''You and Shayne can stay at Your house,Nessie.'' Carlisle told me.

''Ok,I need to get to my room,I have not been there for three days.''I told him this we wanted our privacy. We walked with Mom and Dad.

''So when does a Vampire need two rooms?'' Shayne asked me teasingly.

''For sleep overs.'' I replied. He smiled,As was I. It was irrisestable. We finally got to my room. He had something in his hand. ''Whats that?'' I asked,pointing at his hand. He raised It up. It was A DVD.

''We did not get to finish our movie,So I brought it with us.'' He said smoothly,Putting the disk into the Blueray. When the movie started,I layed my head on his chest. Kind of holding him when he was holding me. _I offered my death to anyone who would exept it. To the whore at my side,to the pimp who followed. But,it was a Vampire who accepted._

''Yea right,Humans have it so wrong''.Suddenly,I was asleep. The next morning,I thought that last night was a dream. Untill I opened my eyes,and saw that it was not. He was still there,where He was when I fell asleep.

''Hey,You alright?That was a strange dream you had last night''He told me. What was he talking about? He can't read minds. I dont think I talk in my sleep like Mom did when she was Human. He saw my shocked face.''All I have to do,Is put your hand in mine,and think hard,and I saw what you where dreaming.'' He said,Looking like I was so interesting to him. ''You have such colorful dreams.'' He was still staring at me.


End file.
